


Pokemon SoulSilver Nuzlocke Creppypasta

by N0sh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Team Four Star - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, TFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0sh/pseuds/N0sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took me two hours. Don't expect quality :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon SoulSilver Nuzlocke Creppypasta

I've always loved Pokemon, y'know? I've played nearly all the games, collected a hefty amount of the cards, and I even have a few of the figures that Burger King had for a while. So when I heard that SoulSilver was announced, I was ecstatic! Silver was my favorite main series game, and the fact that I didn't have to emulate it anymore and that the Pokemon I caught actually mattered sold me on it. I preordered it the very next day, and I got a neat Lugia figure, I still have it to this day, somewhere. SoulSilver though, I got rid of. I made sure nobody would ever come across it; there was something horribly wrong with my copy. It seems ridiculous now that I'm typing this out, but I need to get this off of my chest. I never told anyone about what happened, and I never really planned to. So, here's what happened...

  
It was around the middle of April of twenty-ten, I already beat SoulSilver, placed first in all the Pokethlon events with battle ready Pokemon, and collected everyhting I could from the Pokewalker, which on retrospect really needs to be re-implemented, but I digress. I knew about Nuzlocke challenges for a while now, I've even completed one or two in Ruby, so I figured why not; I transferred my important Pokemon over to my copy of Platinum and wiped my data. There was a lot of time logged onto it too, two hundred and thirty hours. Not too shabby, considering I completed the national PokeDex. It felt good to restart though, maybe after I was done with all sixteen gyms I could try to complete the Dex again. Then I slogged through the intro; named my character Tantor (after my favorite Tarzan character), chose Chikorita as my starter, went to Mr. Pokemon, blah blah blah. Everything was normal. Until I got to Azalea Town.  
The music seemed...off. It was pitched down slightly, maybe only an octave down but i still noticed it. I figured it was just my speakers starting to die, reasonable, as it was the old, fat DS. I wish it was just that. It didn't bother me though, and I kept playing. I talked to the Old Man to start the Slowpoke Well "quest" and jumped down it. What was strange was that the Team Rocket member didn't even battle me, an exclamation bubble popped over his head, but he just took off out the well. I laughed it off. "Fuckin' really?" I laughed again, "I wish I was recording this."

  
I turned around and got to the ladder to exit, when I got an encounter. A Slowpoke of course. It was level eight, with my lowest level being about twenty-two, but Slowbro is so versatile, how could I say no, y'know? Not wanting to lose my only chance at it, Nuzlocke rules and all, I threw a ball at it and caught it on the first one. I thought I was so funny, "Slowmara! Ooh my God, that's great." I named it after the girl from The Ring, Samara. If only I knew how accurate that name was then. I ran to the Pokemon Center to get Slowmara from my PC, ready to train my soon to be special attack wall. I deposited Jerome the Hoppip (don't ask) and withdrew Slowmara. Upon exiting the menu however, my screen blinked black. I thought it had died, thankfully no. But what I noticed was that something was wrong with the PC sprite; Slowmara's tail was sticking out of the screen. Again, I laugh at how the glitch fit the name and turned to walk from the PC, but my character wouldn't move. Tantor was standing still, almost...watching Slowmara. Then it hit me, the hot wash across my body that centered in my stomach and made me shiver. Something was very, very wrong with this game, but I couldn't put it down. I regained control of Tantor and started walking out the door, Slowmara plopping off the PC and trailing behind; her sprite didn't have an animation, and instead slid along the floor, never turning, always facing the screen. Facing me.  
I began training Slowmara, she reached level fifteen rather quickly and learned confusion. Then it happened. The next Pokemon I fought, an Ekans, did only what I could describe as "suffer". I clicked confusion and my screen darkened, Slowmara's sprite morphing and contorting as the Ekans began to fade, its cry playing over, and over, and over. Its HP dropped slowly, thankfully my volume button didn't. That shit got muted so quick. Just, do this: play Ekans's cry, okay? Just stop reading and do it. Now do it again, but a little faster, repeat until it's going about twice as fast. And just keep doing it. That's what I heard, blaring out of my DS's tiny speakers. At any rate, the Ekans fainted, Slowmara gained her XP, and I turned off the game. No saving or anything. I didn't touch it for about a week, and when I did, I almost had a heart attack right then and there; Slowmara's info screen was up. Mind you, I only tapped the game icon, I didn't select continue, didn't see the intro with Lugia, nothing. Just on, SoulSilver, Slowmara. I was shaken, her pupils were locked onto mine, her eyes tinted a light red and slightly shaking. Maybe that was my hands. I exited the screen to find that my Pokemon screen was empty; Slowmara wasn't even there. And I realized, with the feeling of dread slowly enveloping me, that I didn't own Slowmara. She owned me now. My fingers moved along the controls, seemingly against my will as I gripped the DS in a white knuckled grip. I slowly stopped pushing buttons and dropped the DS as Tantor continued to walk.

  
Tantor fought every trainer on that route, Slowmara torturing each Pokemon, wrenching out a horrid cry from each one. Then a thought ran through my mind like a bullet through tissue paper; I was next. I turned off the DS again and pulled the cartridge out. I sat on my floor, one part questioning when stood up, and every other part focusing on the cartridge. My eyes couldn't focus on it, it was blurry, almost smokey. I did what seemed right; I popped it in the microwave, set it for five minutes, and hit start. I stood there, unblinkingly, watching it pop and flash. I opened the door and saw the cartridge actually smoking, half melted and bubbling on one side. I cleaned my kitchen then, I don't remember thinking then. I went to bed early, drained and wanting to forget this ever happened.

  
"ssssslllOOWW!" screamed a hellish voice, I jumped from my bed and ran into the living room, every light on in my house now. The scream stopped instantly, almost to be replaced by a low droning tone. It was my DS, still on the floor making this hellish noise. I opened it to find a Slowpoke's face pressed against the screen, it's eyes bloodshot and quivering in its sockets. The screen blanked and showed only a face, my face. I watched, paralyzed in fear as my eyes rolled back rolled back. They turned pitched black and bled, filling the screen with dark red blood. The DS fell to the floor, staining the carpet black every place it touched. I grabbed my face and ran to my bathroom; black streaks covered my face, becoming darker the longer I looked at them. I could feel my skin tightening around them, tearing at parts and bruising at others. I ripped at the marks, pulling locks of hair that were black as ink off of my face and into the sink. I spun around to go somewhere more open, when I saw her in the doorway, staring vacantly. Slowmara, she was flesh toned, only pale and flushed. Her skin was cracked and falling off, almost molting off of her twisted frame. She had long black strands of hair coming out of her body at random spots, the hair that was wrapped around my face. I fell backwards into my bathtub and screamed, as her hair crushed my throat and pulled at my jaw, making it snap and pop. I felt the rush of cold water splash against my face as the tub filled. Her face came closer to mine, her mouth opening far wider than it should be able to, as I heard her make an ungodly noise, almost a scream, almost a dry heave. I felt teeth dig into my forehead. I opened my eyes and froze; she was gone.

  
The tub was empty and my face free of any kind of mark. I stumbled into my living room to find my DS on a table. There was a cartridge inside it still. I shivered, tears streaming down my face as I tapped the icon for SoulSilver, feeling my knees give out and dropping to the ground. The intro played its triumphant tune, cut short by me mashing the buttons. I saw the last place I saved at, Azalea Town. I checked my team, all there, minus Slowmara. I checked my PokeDex, no Slowpokes. I swallowed roughly as I stepped into Slowpoke Well, finding everything to be as it should be. The Rocket fight went smoothly, I left the well and breathed a heavy sigh. After that, I made sure SoulSilver was gone for good. I drove to Home Depot and bought two things, a bucket and sulfuric acid, why they sold it as drain cleaner I'll never know. I kept SoulSilver in my hand the entire trip, only to drop it into the bucket outside. I opened the bottle carefully and poured the contents onto the cart, watching it melt and warp. The bottle was empty, and there was a hole in the bucket, but SoulSilver was gone. I dropped the empty bottle and sat in the dirt, still processing what happened.

  
There's still a dead patch of grass where that bucket was, whether it was from the acid or the game is up to you. Personally, I don't care. Ever since then, everything has been normal. What happened those years ago, I'll never be quite sure. I remember going to the emergency room the following week with nose bleeds and an awful migraine. But that's it. I still play Pokemon regularly, hell I even bought a copy of HeartGold some time ago, I'm actually playing while I take breaks from typing this up.

  
Now, I don't expect many people to read this. If someone is reading, they probably think I'm crazy, that this is just some carbon copy of the "Ben Drowned" creepypasta.

And honestly, I would too.

The only thing that I'm sure of, is that I keep the lights on when I go to sleep now.


End file.
